Detrás del pecado
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Algunas personas aducen que la soberbia es un crimen disfrazado de pecado. Por tal motivo, aun cuando él fuera considerado por muchos como un genio, si la soberbia fuera, en verdad, un delito, Hyuga Neji sería un criminal de rango S./ Cuarto Lugar del Reto: Pecados Capitales del Foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, sus personajes y el mundo shinobi, son propiedad de su creador, el genio, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el reto **Pecados Capitales** del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Pecado: **Soberbia

**Personaje:** Neji Hyuga.

**Extensión: **3118 palabras netas.

* * *

**Detrás del pecado**

_Porque nadie conoce las goteras de una casa ajena._

**Parte I: Causa probable**

Algunas personas aducen que la soberbia es un crimen disfrazado de pecado. Por tal motivo, aun cuando él fuera considerado por muchos como un genio, si la soberbia fuera, en verdad, un delito, Hyuga Neji sería un criminal de _rango S. _

Y es que si había algo de lo que Neji podía estar seguro era de su superioridad. Y no lo hacía por ser jactancioso –que sí lo era- ni nada por el estilo; lo hacía, porque contaba con el respaldo de la naturaleza. Él era un prodigio y su supremacía sobre Hyuga Hinata –_flamante sucesora del Souke y principal causante de su desgracia_- quedó demostrada hace un par de días en las preliminares de los exámenes chunin. Aunque, obviando la satisfacción personal al sacarse _la espinita, _el haber derrotado a su prima no podía ser considerado un logro como tal. Ella era tan patéticamente débil que le hubiera hecho un favor a la Rama Principal, a su clan y al mundo shinobi, en general, si la hubiese matado. Él sabía que no se lo permitirían, pero dentro de sí, por un instante deseó poder hacerlo; acabar con el sufrimiento de ella, con su inútil existencia, con su agonía. _Tal vez, con la de ambos_. Él era un Dios degradado a mortal, pero librar al mundo de seres inferiores seguía siendo su responsabilidad. Su prima era uno, al igual que Uzumaki Naruto.

También el futuro de éste estaba trazado.

Desde el mismo momento en el que sus nombres se emparejaron en aquella llave estructurada, el chico Hyuga supo que el destino de Naruto se había sellado, tal cual una vez –hace ya nueve años- había sido sellada su frente. Neji no tenía ninguna duda: él, y nadie más que él, sería el vencedor.

Otra vez, su arrogancia disfrazada de seguridad hacía méritos para convertirse en el peor de sus errores…

_No hay enemigo pequeño_, le repetía, constantemente, su padre cuando estaba vivo, pero las palabras de Hyuga Hizashi habían quedado en el olvido, siendo sustituidas por un sinnúmero de cábalas absurdas que el mismo Neji había concebido para justificar, a su manera, la atrocidad de la que había sido víctima.

En el fondo de su prepotencia, Neji solo era un niño de trece años que había perdido a su padre. Solo era eso. Un niño indefenso que no encontró en quien volcar su amor de hijo, mas entendió –para su infortunio, a las malas- que eso no era algo que a alguien le importara; mucho menos a alguien de su bastante jerarquizada _familia_.

_Abuelo, tío, primo_… En el Clan Hyuga esas eran solo palabras que servían para definir un grado de parentesco. Solo eso y nada más: palabras. No había cariño ni apego de por medio ¡No podía haberlo! De lo contrario, sería algo tan grave como quebrantar una ley impuesta por el propio Hokage-sama; con la única y macabra diferencia de que el Consejo del Clan era más estricto que la máxima autoridad de Konoha. Mucho más…

La disciplina y el respeto por las tradiciones que, desde tiempos inmemoriales, había _mal dirigido_ la rienda de las vidas de los integrantes de esa _secta_ –como cínicamente los apodaba Neji- eran los principios básicos que cualquier Hyuga, que se preciara de serlo, debía tener en claro. Esa era la razón por la que Hinata jamás había podido encontrar cabida en su excéntrica y –por lo menos para ella- disfuncional familia.

Por su parte, Neji era todo lo que ella no era. Lo que a Hinata le faltaba en habilidades, a él le sobraba en talento natural; lo que ella no tenía en carácter, él lo compensaba con un temible temperamento; lo que ella no reunía de autoestima, Neji lo desbordaba en arrogancia.

Ambos Hyuga, pero tan diferentes como el día y la noche, tan insolubles como el agua y el aceite.

La pelea de hace un par de días no había sido de Hinata contra Neji. Había sido de el amor contra el odio; la humildad contra la altivez.

Él la odiaba por un pecado que ella no había cometido y ella lo quería, con el cariño sincero de una hermana, (ese que estaba prohibido en su familia), a pesar de todos los errores de él.

Pero eso ya era pasado. Él la había vencido de la forma más cruel posible y, de no ser por la oportuna intervención de los jounins presentes en la torre, lo más probable es que la habría matado allí mismo. Después de todo, para él, Hyuga Hinata no era más que la _descendiente sobreprotegida_ de la Rama Principal. Era una paria. Y era eso lo que tenían en común ella y Naruto. Ante los ojos prodigiosos de Neji, ellos no era más que un par de fracasados. Y recordemos que muy pocas cosas son invisibles a esos ojos.

Sin embargo, pese a sus creencias, Neji se adiestró como si el torneo que se llevaría a cabo en unas semanas fuera un asunto de vida o muerte. Lo hizo hasta desfallecer; hasta agotar la última fracción de su chakra en cada entrenamiento. Y es que, aun cuando estaba seguro del resultado, él no era de las personas que dejaba nada a la suerte y así lo demostró cuando el gran día llegó.

Porque si de algo podía dar fe Neji, era que lo que no te mata, te fortalece; solo que en ese proceso de crecimiento personal, sino cuentas con la guía correcta, también te conviertes en arrogante. Él era el vivo ejemplo de lo que una verdad no dicha a tiempo podía causar en una persona. Era el resultado de una serie de malas decisiones; de un secreto bien guardado, pero mal llevado.

Probablemente, era ahí donde radicaba la causa original de su temperamento; de su soberbia.

**Parte II: Duda razonable**

Durante gran parte del combate, su prepotencia se hizo presente en cada movimiento ejecutado, en cada ofensiva utilizada, en cada una de las palabras pronunciadas.

—¿Crees que podrás ser Hokage? —pregunta Neji una vez que –gracias al buen empleo de su Byakugan- elimina al último clon de sombra de Naruto—. ¡Qué absurdo! —arguye con burla—. ¡Jamás!

Sus palabras solo logran enfurecer a Naruto y Neji no pudo evitar regodearse, internamente, con su reacción mientras continuaba echándole en cara sus limitaciones; burlándose de sus infantiles sueños. Ese chiquillo le pagaría caro el haber incentivado a Hinata para que diera una pelea que tenía perdida de antemano. Él se encargaría de enseñarle que todos nacen con un propósito y que el suyo no era otro que ser un perdedor.

¡Le daría una memorable lección!

—Solo un tonto pierde su tiempo tratando de convertirse en algo que no puede ser —remata, dándole el tiro de gracia.

Ve como los labios de Naruto tiemblan, intentando abrirse y como tiene ambas manos trémulas convertidas en puños. Vuelve a reír para sus adentros a la par que lo escucha hablar:

—Solo un tonto ¿eh? —gruñe el rubio, airado—. Aquí vamos de nuevo ¡¿Quién eres tú para juzgar lo que una persona puede o no ser?!

La réplica de Neji no se hizo esperar. Con su habitual tono mordaz se aseguró de hacerle ver a Naruto que solo los shinobis que nacieron predestinados para ello, logran convertirse en Hokages. Que no importaba cuan duro trabajaras para alcanzarlo; si no habías sido elegido por la ventura, entonces, jamás lo serías.

—Toda persona tiene su camino trazado y debe seguirlo… ¡Sin chistar!… ¡Hasta el final! —por un instante, sus ojos se cierran para ocultar, tras su máscara de petulancia, la tristeza que sus propias palabras le producían. Al abrirlos, solo podía leerse un sentimiento: odio—. Solo hay un destino que todos compartimos… —encumbra la vista al cielo para luego recitar en tono fúnebre—, la muerte.

Con todo y lo impertinente de su naturaleza, Naruto rebate cada palabra que Neji ha argumentado. Negándose a creer en lo dicho por su interlocutor, mina la arena con un ejército de ninjas vestidos de naranja y lo ataca. Pronto descubriría que Neji era lo que burdamente se conoce como una muralla: prácticamente impenetrable.

Uno a uno los clones van desapareciendo luego de que Neji impactará al que creía era el Naruto original, pero aunque pareció haber caído en una trampa, es precisamente a razón de eso cuando se evidencia su verdadero potencial. Neji no solo manejaba con magistral dominio todas las técnicas que un Hyuga miembro del Souke podía ejecutar; además, fue capaz de desarrollar, prácticamente sin ayuda de nadie, una técnica a la que solo los herederos de la Rama principal tenían acceso: la Rotación de Palma de Ocho Trigramas.

Fue entonces cuando Neji tuvo la certeza de que una vez más el cumplimiento del destino se llevaría a cabo, tal y como, religiosamente, el crepúsculo timbra la culminación de otro día. Era meramente imposible que Naruto lograra librarla. Estaba a su merced.

No había más que decir ¡Él lo había vencido! ¿O… no?

El estupor inundó sus ojos cuando vio como Naruto se levantaba del suelo después de que él había bloqueado todos y cada uno de sus puntos de chakra ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible si ese idiota tenía suerte de aún estar respirando?

Y es que ese insolente de Naruto no solo había salido bien librado del ataque sino que, aparte, estaba alardeando sobre como él si iba a ser capaz de cambiar su destino. Neji enfureció y en ese momento solo consiguió una manera de acallar todas las sartas de estupideces que el rubio vociferaba. Él le mostraría la razón por la que estaba tan seguro que todos están vinculados intrínsecamente a un destino determinado. Él, por primera vez, haría visible su marca maldita y con eso… su trágica historia. La historia de un vil esclavo; la de un pobre pájaro enjaulado.

Sin embargo, hubo algo en la reacción de Naruto que le causaba a Neji una sensación extraña, casi, indescifrable. Después de todo, nunca en su vida él había puesto en tela de juicio ninguno de sus alegatos. Era la única manera que había encontrado para sobrevivir: aceptar la existencia de un destino ineludible. No era el caso de su contrincante. Ese chiquillo simplemente era incapaz de rendirse y aunque Neji creyera, con la razón, que eso era una soberana tontería; la misma razón le diría luego que dudar, en algunas excepciones, era la mejor forma de mostrar inteligencia. Siempre que fuera una irresolución bien pensada, claro está.

Fue entonces cuando Neji se halló preguntándose: _¿Puede alguien revelarse contra lo que ya fue dispuesto?_

**Parte III: El veredicto**

—Tu destino es perder frente a mí —explicó Neji con naturalidad—. Y así será.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquiere Naruto entre jadeos, pero sin dejar de retarlo con su mirada azulada—. Pues eso no lo sabremos hasta que me venzas.

Neji hizo un aspaviento de desagrado al mismo tiempo que hacía a un lado las absurdas conjeturas que desde hace un rato empezaron a cernirse sobre él. No podía darse el lujo de que la actitud de Naruto lo desconcertara, de que lo agarrara con la guardia baja. Debía demostrarle quién tenía la razón. No importaba cuantas veces hubiese escuchado ese estúpido discurso del verdadero camino ninja. Hinata no había podido tocarle ni un pelo y tampoco lo haría Naruto. Su molestia se materializó en su mirada, resaltándole las venas que delineaban sus ojos. Entonces, pronunció con sorna:

—¡Qué bueno que simpatices con Hinata, porque vas a compartir su destino!

—¿En serio? —impugnó el rubio—. ¿Crees que tu Byakugan puede verlo todo, que conoces la debilidad de todos?

Exactamente, eso era lo creía Neji. La única manera de que pudiera considerar darle la razón era que se lo demostrara. Naruto tenía que probarle, con algo más que simples palabras, que él estaba equivocado.

Para sorpresa de Neji, el rubio así lo hizo.

En un hecho sin precedente en su vida, Neji temió por su seguridad cuando, envuelto en un aura de chakra rojizo, Naruto fue a por él. Después de la explosión que provocó el choque de Naruto contra la técnica secreta de Neji, el silencio lo ocupo todo. Cuando la nube de arena se disipó, el primero en emerger de uno de los agujeros fue Neji. Naruto yacía en el otro, derrotado.

—Lo siento —dice con una afectación de falsa condescendencia en su voz—. Pero es una realidad: eres un fracasado. Este encuentro se acabó.

Neji no había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando un ligero temblor de la superficie bajo sus pies le anunció que algo no andaba bien. Saliendo de entre la tierra, Naruto logró asestar su puño en el mentón de Neji, dejándolo, finalmente, impedido para continuar el combate.

Hyuga Neji, cuya habilidad ninja solo era superada por su soberbia, acababa de ser vencido por el perdedor más patético de Konoha: Uzumaki Naruto.

Fue después de escucharlo que Neji lo entendió…

El auto convencimiento te da el poder para cambiar tu destino. Y ellos dos eran la más fehaciente prueba de ello.

Sin embargo, había muchas cosas que, a simple vista, la gente ignoraba de Neji. Al margen de que tenía una justificada razón para ser como era, nadie podía adivinar que su prepotencia no era otra cosa que la manera más elegante de esconder su endorracismo*. Se enaltecía a sí mismo antes los demás, porque en el fondo se sentía inferior a todos. Hinata tenía razón cuando le dijo que era él quien más sufría con todo eso de las ramas que dividían al clan. Por eso se ensañó aún más con ella: él odiaba que su prima tuviera razón. Detestaba sentirse en desventaja; vulnerable (como se sentía ahora mismo). Odiaba cualquier maldita cosa que tuviera que ver con su linaje. Porque sí, si había algo que Neji siempre había aborrecido era ser un Hyuga.

Su apellido era una carga demasiado pesada para un crío de trece años y más para uno que desde muy niño se vio imposibilitado para dar y recibir amor. Ser un Hyuga, lejos de ser una bendición, se convirtió en su castigo. Porque para su clan no importaba cuan prodigioso fuera; que tan rápido era capaz de dominar una técnica; que tan bien podía llegar a ejecutar un Jutsu. Lo único que importaba, lo único que esos ojos perlados como la luna misma veían en él, era a uno más de sus esclavos.

Sí, Neji aceptaba –aunque no del todo- que Naruto tenía razón. Quizá era posible que él hubiese logrado cambiar su destino, pero Naruto no era un Hyuga. Y esa, sin atisbo de duda, era la gran diferencia. Porque el que Naruto le hubiera demostrado que una persona puede alcanzar lo que quiere si se lo propone, no tenía nada que ver con el montón de reglas y parámetros milenarios que desde siempre han subyugado a la Rama Secundaría. Para un clan como el suyo, esa era la manera como había funcionado y como lo seguiría haciendo. Así que, de cierto modo, ambos tenían razón.

Neji podía pactar que las elecciones que hacemos solo son un camino y no una sentencia; en tanto Naruto comprendiera que hay algunas cosas que nunca podrán cambiar.

Su clan era una de ellas.

**Parte IV: ¿Libertad?**

Hyuga Neji apenas contaba con cuatro años cuando la semilla del odio y el rencor empezó a germinar dentro de él. A pesar de su limitada edad y de su precaria capacidad de entendimiento, el muchacho lo recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. Y es que ver a su padre arrastrándose por el dolor que le estaba infligiendo su propio hermano a través del sello maldito fue algo que lo marcó de por vida. Y para cerrar con broche de oro la serie de sucesos que determinarían su futura personalidad, estaba el hecho de que su padre había sido cruelmente sacrificado en aras del bien del clan… O eso era lo que siempre había creído Neji; lo que creyó saber.

¡La verdad nos hará libre!

Y eso exactamente era lo que, hasta hoy, había faltando en su vida: verdad y libertad.

Tenía la mente en blanco. Había terminado de reflexionar sobre su conversación con Naruto y ahora solo trataba de no pensar en nada. Tendría mucho tiempo para eso luego. De repente, escuchó a uno de los ninjas médicos dirigirse, en tono ceremonioso, a su tío. A pesar de su mal estado, Neji no pudo evitar el impulso de levantarse de la camilla en la que estaba postrado.

—Lo siento, pero ¿podrían esperar afuera un momento? —pidió, respetuosamente, el líder del Clan Hyuga.

Otra vez, uno de los galenos habló y, aunque trató de negarse, Hiashi insistió. Cuando los dejaron en privado, el chico, con todo y el esfuerzo que eso implicaba, logró incorporarse. Una vez se sentó, preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

Ni siquiera atinaba a imaginarse que era lo que su tío buscaba ¿Regodearse en su derrota, tal vez? ¿Echarle en cara que no era capaz de vencer a un ninja como Naruto? ¿Qué carajos era lo que hacía ahí? Si corría con suerte, tal vez, solo venía a expulsarlo del clan.

Pero no, Hiashi no se había presentado ahí por ninguna de esas razones. Cuando Neji leyó el pergamino en el que su padre le contaba la verdad, no supo bien que sentir. Su cabeza se volvió un hervidero frenético de suposiciones. Ya no tenía nada claro. Según lo que acababa de descubrir, su padre no había sido forzado a hacer nada; él había actuado por voluntad propia; lo hizo porque quiso tentar su suerte y no morir siendo uno más del montón.

Pasaría mucho tiempo para que Neji entendiera la nobleza de su padre al dar su vida por el bienestar de aquellos a quienes amaba. Tardaría otro tanto en admitir que Hinata era tan víctima de las circunstancias como él. Pasaría aún más, antes de que lograra aceptar que las cosas no eran como él siempre se las figuró. Lo que jamás llegó a suceder es que Neji pudiera ver de distinta forma a su familia.

Para él, nueve años de evidente desprecio y de sufrimiento silencioso no tenían reembolso. Casi una década, durante la cual, temió que su potencial fuera motivo de discordia; que fuera otra razón para que la Rama Principal quisiera tomar represalias en su contra y le volvieran el cerebro jalea cuando les viniera en gana.

Él jamás podría ver con buenos ojos a su clan, porque cada mañana cuando el espejo le devolvía su reflejo, sobre su frente seguía estando el sello del pájaro enjaulado; la prueba física de que mientras existieran las Ramas de la familia jamás lograría su libertad.

_Tal vez algún día_, pensó Neji al tiempo que recibía de manos de Hinata el obsequio por su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Después de cinco años de su pelea con Naruto, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Estaban en plena guerra, pero si todo salía bien, muy pronto vencerían a sus enemigos y retornarían a Konoha; Naruto sería nombrado el próximo Hokage y cumpliría su promesa: disolvería las divisiones del Clan Hyuga y con ello abriría las puertas de su jaula.

Solo era cuestión de esperar. Después de todo, no se puede tener a un genio en cautiverio para siempre.

***Fin***

* * *

**Endorracismo: **Es cuando una persona se auto discrimina y tiene sentimientos de inferioridad dado a su pertenencia a un determinado grupo racial.

* * *

**¡Hola! Como usted ha llegado hasta el final, entonces se merece una gran muestra de gratitud *inserte aquí un guiño picarón* La verdad, es que no les voy a negar que disfruté haciéndolo y bien, puede que piensen lo mismo que yo y asuman que esto es un arroz con mango, pero les juro que no se veía así en mi cabeza. Además es la segunda vez que escribo algo donde Neji (de quien estoy recientemente enamorada) sea el protagonista, así que imploro piedad. Aprovecho para agradecerle a una amiga del foro *la preservo en el anonimato por cuestión de seguridad* por toda la ayuda brindada ¡Gracias, Pam!**

**Bueno, lo que quise explicar en principio es porque Neji era tan soberbio. Quería dilucidar, según mis propias creencias, lo que había detrás de esa fachada de superioridad y agregar que no creo que los problemas con su clan se hubiesen resuelto solo por la carta de su papa; él ya había sufrido mucho y el sello seguía estando.**

**Para eso, obviamente tenía que ambientarlo en la época cuando aún pecaba de orgulloso. Esa es la razón por la que en el fic hay muchas líneas de lo que él dijo durante su combate contra Naruto. Ahora, la razón por la que se dividan en partes que hacen alusión a un proceso criminal es por la frase del inicio: "La soberbia es un crimen disfrazado de pecado" y porque a mí me gusta complicarme la vida.**

**Cualquier consejo, crítica u opinión será bien recibida en el buzón de sugerencias que está abajo a la derecha.**

**¡Feliz existencia!**


End file.
